The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Cryptocurrencies have risen over the last few years. The most famous cryptocurrency is Bitcoin, launched in 2009, as described in the original paper openly published on May 24, 2009, by Nakamoto and titled “Bitcoin: A Peer-to-Peer Electronic Cash System” (see URL en.bitcoin.it/wiki/Bitcoin_white_paper).
Cryptocurrencies operate on the principle of applying proof-of-work (POW) principles to process Bitcoin transactions that are bound together in large blocks of data. The device that successfully meets the proof-of-work requirements (i.e., generating a double hash value with a required number of leading zero bits) for the transaction block and has their block accepted by peers receives a reward in the form of Bitcoins.
Although Bitcoin is probably the most famous application of POW, many others have applied POW to other areas of technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,356,696 to Jakobsson et al. titled “Proofs of Work and Bread Pudding Protocols”, filed Aug. 1, 2000, describes re-using stale computations of a POW to continue minting digital currency.
Another example of using POW further afield from cryptocurrency includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,600,255 to Baugher titled “Preventing Network Denial of Service Attacks Using an Accumulated Proof-of-work Approach”, filed Apr. 14, 2004. Baugher requires a computer client to generate a POW to access a service where the POW could include hashing a message until a desired number of leading bit-level zeros is found, similar to the POW of Bitcoin.
In a somewhat similar vein to Baugher, U.S. Pat. No. 8,412,952 to Ramzan et al. titled “Systems and Methods for Authenticating Requests from a Client Running Trialware Through a Proof of Work Protocol”, filed May 6, 2009, also uses POW to grant access to services. Ramzan describes generating a cryptographic puzzle if no authentication token is included with a service request to run trialware. The client making the request must solve the cryptographic puzzle in order to receive authentication to proceed with running the trialware.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the term “about.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include only commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.